The Tale after Rapture
by Elite Bouncer
Summary: Our hero from Bioshock is home. But it seems that Rapture is coming back to haunt him. Based off the good ending of the game. Little bit of sexuality with older women who used to be Little Sisters. Will probably be more sexuality later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bioshock. Just played the game and really liked it. This story is set about eight years after the game. It is a continuation of the good ending where you save all the Little Sisters. So please enjoy.

The tale after Rapture

I ran down the hallway. I could hear the loud echoing steps getting closer now. I finally turned a corner into a large room spotting the Big Daddy. As I stood in Olympus Heights trying to find the lot 192 serum for Fontaine's control over me I was still always on the lookout for Adam. I grinned softly and switched over to Electro Bolt now and zapped the Big Daddy fast as I now ducked behind a pillar. I whipped out my machine gun slamming in a drum of armor piercing rounds now. I turned some around the pillar and opened up on the Big Daddy which luckily happened to be an Elite Bouncer. It roared and began to rush me so I shocked him again darting to behind another pillar and turned around the pillar to unload on him once more. I finally heard the clicking of the empty drum after several seconds and realized the Bouncer was still living. I tried to shock him once more only to have the Bouncer's drill slam through my stomach as he pinned me against the wall and held me there now drilling into me. Finally stopping and letting my body fall to the floor.

I awake suddenly gasping deeply my body soaked in sweat as I look around rapidly wondering if I have gone to a Vita-Chamber. As I look around I begin to remember now. Rapture was over and I had finally returned to the real world. I sat in my bed mostly naked except for a pair of briefs my breathing finally returning to normal. Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard my door open just a little bit. I could see a bright pair of eyes peering at me through the crack before finally opening the door up. "Are you okay Mr. Bubbles?" I looked at the young woman before me about 20 years of age in the same style of dress that I had once found her in 8 years before. She was a Little Sister that I had saved instead of harvested. I had saved them all and brought them to the real world with me. Some grew up and lived normal lives now and some had stayed in my home probably for the rest of their days. Too afraid to leave from me or perhaps just too afraid of the world outside the door way. I smiled now and nodded softly at her "Yes dear. I'm fine I just had another nightmare is all." She looked at me and smiled softly "Another dream about Rapture Mr. B?" I bowed my head lightly and sighed as I laid back in bed "Yes.. Another dream about Rapture. This time I was in Olympus Heights and I was killed by a Big Daddy." The young woman closed the door behind her as she slowly walked over to my bed and laid down by me. "Would you like me to stay with you till you fall asleep Mr. B?" I looked over at her my eyes slowly gazing up and down her body still amazed at how beautiful each of the Little Sisters had become. I shrugged softly and smiled at her "If you want to stay in here with me until you fall asleep then that's fine. Though I wouldn't suggest laying in bed with your dress on. You might get it wrinkled." The young woman giggled and nodded as she moved off the bed and slipped the dress off revealing nothing underneath her clothing. She took the dress and carefully draped it over a chair now. Revealing her perfectly formed buttocks in the process to me and just a small hint of her womanhood still untouched by any man. She skipped over to the bed and laid down moving her body up against mine. Her soft breasts seeming to mold against my body as one of her legs draped over my own just barely brushing my crotch. She made herself comfortable now against me and looked up at me her eyes full of innocence no idea at how turned on I was at this moment nor was she even fully aware of her own sexuality as she whispered "Night Mr. Bubbles." She closed her eyes and held herself tight against me as I looped an arm around her and held her close. "Night Celeste." The name that I had given to her once we had reached the real world. Her name was based on the fact that even at the young age in which I met the Little Sisters she seemed the most pure and innocent of them all. Much like a star.

As the morning came now and the sun shone straight through my window I slowly awoke only to notice that Celeste had already left my room. Her scent had remained with my body though so I knew that she must have just gotten up. I slowly swung my legs over the bed and let out a soft groan every bone in my body now aching something fierce. I slowly stood up stretching my back out as I could feel all the bones in my back pop one by one. I walked over to the mirror examining my scars wondering if they would ever really go away. I could trace one on my arm from a spider splicer's hook, another down my from a thuggish splicer's wrench, and of course how could I forget the perfect burn mark on my stomach from a Houdini splicer's fireball. I sighed softly and went to take a shower now soaking in the hot water before getting out, getting dressed, and heading out of my room to go get some food. As I stepped into the kitchen Celeste and Lila both stood at the oven fussing softly over which spice to use on something they were cooking. I smiled softly and said "Morning girls." Both of the young women turned to me both still wearing the purple dresses that they once wore in rapture as they nodded some "Morning Mr. Bubbles." I shook my head wishing they wouldn't call me that but of course I really didn't even know my own name. So I guess I couldn't blame them. I sat down and yawned softly as Celeste brought me over a plate of sausage, bacon, and toast along with my normal glass of orange juice. "Eggs will be done in a second Mr. B." I nodded softly and begin to chow down now still always amazed at what amazing cooks these girls had become. I finally finished and decided to step outside for a moment just to breathe when I saw something in the distance that worried me. We all lived on a small island that nobody really knew about now. Once upon a time people knew of it but it had faded away into history. The only ones who really knew about it were the other Little Sisters who had left. As I stared out into the ocean I saw a small sailing vessel at least ten years of age seeming to move without any help from the wind at all. Almost as if an invisible force were pushing it or perhaps.. A new plasmid.

Alright folks that's it for chapter one. I guess I plan to tell the tale of Rapture, Adam, and Eve coming back to haunt the main character from Bioshock. For those of you who played the game I hope this will be entertaining. I plan at some point for there to be a sex scene in later chapters. Read and review. Tell me your hates about it and the things you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale After Rapture- Chapter 2

I stared out at the vessel watching it move towards us rapidly though no wind was blowing. I started to head inside and head for my safe room now. In here I kept a full supply of Eve in case this event would ever have come to pass. I stuck three vials into my pockets and quickly injected myself with another vial groaning loudly as I felt that familiar rush of power suddenly course through my body now. I flexed my fingers slowly settling on my old time favorite plasmid Electrocute. I smiled softly as the electricity danced along my fingertips. While I did not exactly relish the feeling of having to possibly fight again it was still always a nice sensation to have flowing through my veins. I looked over to the other wall now and picked up the pistol that I had been forced to steal from a splicer when I first came to Rapture. She had been singing to and caressing the pistol like it was her child when I had snuck up on her and cracked her over the head with the wrench. While not a pleasant memory the pistol had served me well through all of Rapture up to killing that traitor Fontaine. With my trip down memory lane done now I decided to head back outside. As I passed the little sisters I told each of them to go to the safe room for the moment that there might be trouble up ahead. All of them looked worried but just nodded and headed for the safe room I had built when we moved on to this little isle.

I stepped outside once again to see the stranger already having reached my shores and now tying his makeshift raft down to a tree so that the tide wouldn't carry it away. I slowly trekked my way down to the shore the pistol lightly held in one hand as electricity crackled through the other. I got about fifty feet away from the stranger and yelled out "Ho there! What brings you to this little isle?" The stranger slowly turned now and I realized it was a woman as she yelled back "I bring news of Rapture to you." As I trekked a little closer I suddenly realized that it was Dr. Tenenbaum standing before me now. I quickly whipped the gun up and pointed it right at her head now speaking softly "You aren't taking them back Tenenbaum. They finally have a normal life and they have done just fine without you. So I don't care what your need is but you can't have the little sisters back." Tenenbaum looked at me and shook her head "I haven't come to take them back. I have come to protect them from being taken away from you by someone else." I looked at her slightly confused and with the gun still trained on her I slowly walked her up to the house not letting the little sisters come out of hiding just yet. We stepped inside and I prepared a small snack and tea as we both sat down and she explained to me that she didn't go down with Rapture but was actually able to escape and had been wandering around in the ocean since then. Also that she had heard rumor of perhaps Rapture being rebuilt and that all across the globe the little sister's who had left my home were being captured and brought back so that they could be re-conditioned once again to serve as gathers of Adam. I sat there with my jaw hanging open slightly looking at her as I whispered "Who would do such a thing? Who would try to rebuild that hell hole and replicate the nightmare of what had happened there?" Tenenbaum looked at me and shook her head "I am not sure though all I know is that he is supposedly just like Andrew Ryan. A true business man who heard about Rapture before it all went to hell. Ryan had even invited him to come and see the place a little while before everything went wrong. Of course when everything did go wrong Ryan never got back to him and the man initially just left it alone. But then he got curious and started to investigate everything and finally found Rapture. So now he has been hoarding his money and finding scientists, artists, and doctors all over the world promising them a new life without boundaries or morals. Just like Andrew Ryan before him." I sat up slowly now and nodded before saying "There is a room in the second hallway all the way to the back and the last door on the left. You can use that room for now. I need to go and think about what to do."

After several hours of sitting in my room and exhausting the Eve in my system I decided it was finally time to talk to the little sisters. I headed to the safe house I had made in the house which really was nothing more than a cellar with a fancy door and numerical pad for opening it up. I opened the door and slowly headed inside looking around. All of the girls were sitting down just talking with one another and some were playing cards. Celeste as normal was sitting in a corner with a book in her hands and her mind a million miles away. Finally I cleared my throat lightly with a soft smile "Sorry to have made you wait girls. But we have some bad news and a new guest in our home." All the girls sat up and looked at me with their eyes all wide and innocent wondering what tragedy had perhaps befallen our paradise. "First of all.. Dr. Tenenbaum is with us now." At that many of the girls smiled widely most of them having fond memories of her though Celeste showed no look of emotion on her face. "Second of all.. It looks like I may have to once again go save Rapture from itself. Someone is trying to resurrect the city from its gloomy underwater grave and I can not allow that to happen. Also someone has been capturing your sisters all over the world and forcing them to once again work as little sisters." All the girls now gasped and cowered somewhat remembering at least in some small detail the hell they had all gone through and yet once again Celeste showed no true emotion on her face. I now slowly walked up to each individual girl talking to them each briefly telling them that it was going to be alright and that I wasn't going to let anyone take them away. When I reached Celeste she interrupted me quickly to say "I want to go with you Mr. B. I want to go with you and save Rapture. I am not afraid of it anymore." I looked at her carefully and nodded "Alright.. I will consider the idea but I am not going to promise anything for now. It will be a very dangerous mission and I love you girls too much to think about putting any of you at risk. But I will consider it for you." She just nodded lightly and I then turned to all the girls once again "Alright lets go back to the house and give Dr. Tenenbaum a warm welcome and some food girls." All the girls nodded and rushed up the stairs giggling about how fun it would be to see Dr. Tenenbaum again.

I now sat in my room once again sighing softly at the day and the many long days that I were sure to accompany it soon enough. As I sat there I heard a light knocking on the door and I looked up "Come in.." Slowly Celeste slipped into my room closing the door behind her. I smiled lightly "Hello Celeste. Is there anything I can help you out with or did you just want to talk?" Celeste slowly walked over to me and leaned down cupping my face into her hands and kissing me deeply before pulling away and whispering "I just wanted to see you that's all. Can I sleep with you tonight? All the girls are still giggling and happy about Dr. Tenenbaum being here and its been keeping me up." I nodded lightly and slid over to all her a place in the bed. She slipped off her dress as normal and as usual stark naked underneath she climbed into bed with me. She snuggled up against my body close and whispered "I love you Mr. B. Good night." I sat there for a moment and finally whispered back "Love you too. Night."

Alright folks as usual read and review. Comments are all welcome. This was a spur of the moment thing I have had writers block for so long it was nice to write again. But because of that this may not be that good. So see you folks later. Hey so sorry this got posted so late. I didn't really get the new system well new to me anyways. But I figured it out now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale after Rapture Part 3

As per usual I don't own any of this I just thoroughly enjoy the series. Now having played the second game I'll try not to rip it off too much though there will probably be some elements of it in this story. Also I am sorry its been so long a lot of stuff has been going on as of late and I just haven't had the time or the brain power to do this. Hope you enjoy seeing as how this literally just came to me.

I awoke early the next morning once again noticing that Celeste had already risen before me. Though from the feel of it she had been gone for awhile. I arose with my normal ritual of cracking almost every bone in my body with a loud groan and inspecting my scars reminding myself of the horror of Rapture. That reminder being the reason that I didn't use the plasmids anymore unless I had to. I stepped out into the kitchen now forgoing my shower for the moment to see what the girls and Tenenbaum were up to. From the looks of it the girls had kept Tenenbaum up all night with questions but she seemed happy enough to answer all of their questions. I took a seat at the table now smiling as Celeste brought a plate to me now with bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast "Here you go Mr. B. I hope you like it." I smiled and nodded as I looked to the girls "Girls I need to speak with Dr. Tenenbaum now so go on and do your normal chores. Celeste you may stay." The girls sighed in unison with a small pout "Yes Mr. Bubbles." as they went off to their duties. Celeste took a seat to me seeming to take the unspoken command from me that this time was for her to listen and not to talk just yet. I looked up at Tenenbaum as I began to eat "First of all.. How did you get here so quickly? Do you have a new plasmid? And thus have you been splicing even after seeing what it did to everyone else." Tenenbaum nodded slightly with a sigh "I have been splicing. I had to after I fled Rapture if I had wanted to survive. And as far as the new plasmid goes.. No it is not new you just never came across it. It was an experimental plasmid that I ended up completing that allowed its user to give a hard forward push. It was meant as a more offensive version of Telekinesis though I have been using it to travel when the winds are not in my favor. Speaking of which do you have any Eve here? I am unfortunately about out." I nodded lightly continuing to eat "Yes I have Eve. I got a small fortune worth when I left Rapture. Though considering what you have told me it looks like I might have to get some more. I also have some Adam left over if you want to play with it some and perhaps make some old plasmids better or create new ones all together." Tenenbaum merely nodded before turning her attention to Celeste "So your name is Celeste little one?" Celeste nodded lightly and in a cold but polite voice responded "Yes Dr. Tenenbaum." Tenenbaum looked Celeste directly in the eyes now "I see you remember your time in Rapture and do not exactly like me for it. But do believe me Celeste that I did not desire to make you into a little sister. I did so at the bequest of Andrew Ryan or else I would have been killed." Celeste nodded once again and in that same cold voice "Yes I understand Dr. Tenenbaum." I now sat up having finished and deciding to break the tension "Dr. Tenenbaum please come with me. Perhaps before I leave you can toy with the remaining Adam I have left and make me something new."

A week later I stood on the beach now staring out at the calm seas sighing softly wondering what was ahead of me when I heard the soft sound of footsteps behind me. I look back now smiling as I see Celeste who walks up and kisses me lightly on the lips "Hello Mr. B. So what are you going to do? And are you going to take me with you?" I look back out at the sea smiling lightly licking my lips with the sweet taste of Celeste still on them "Well I am going back to Rapture that is definite. And as far as you going with me. I think I will be taking you with me. It might be good to have a former little sister with me. I know you want to save your sisters and you might also be able to help me with saving the new little sisters. Hopefully Rapture hasn't already fallen apart yet. Maybe we can save them before they destroy themselves." Celeste just nodded lightly and kissed my cheek "Well I'm going to go climb into your bed now and try to sleep. Just let me know when we are preparing to leave." I nodded lightly now walking back up to the house now with Celeste heading to the safe room where Dr. Tenenbaum had been working for the past week with the Adam I had left.

I step into the safe room now that had been turned into a temporary work shop for Dr. Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum looked up now with a smile on her face "Ah you have arrived just in time. I have a new plasmid for you to test out. I think that now you will be able to teleport with the Houdini splicers and no longer be at such a disadvantage." I nodded lightly with a small smile always having wished I could teleport with those bastards. I took the vial now as well as an old needle and put this new plasmid into my blood stream crying out in pain as the plasmid hit my system. The first time a new plasmid had been injected in me for years. I finally calmed down and looked up at Tenenbaum "Give me a vial of Eve. Time to test this out." Tenenbaum handed me the vial of Eve which I quickly injected myself with. Now closing my eyes as I slowly got the handle of the new plasmid and imagining my room as the location I wanted to go to. Suddenly with a loud pop I was standing in my room looking at Celeste who had woken up with a start "Mr. B?" I smiled big now "Tenenbaum made me teleport Celeste. I think in the morning we will head out. Now go back to sleep." Celeste nodded rolling on to her side now as I walked back to the safe room and congratulated Tenenbaum on her discovery before going to bed myself.

In the morning I awoke with a small spring in my step kind of excited to be leaving for the first time in a long time and yet sad to leave my girls. I gathered all of them up now smiling "Girls I have to leave for a bit. But Dr. Tenenbaum will be taking of you while I'm away so don't worry." The girls squealed with delight as Tenenbaum looked a little surprised at my decision but went with it knowing that she would have to help the girls while I was away. We all said our goodbyes as me and Celeste promised we would be home soon. We stepped out now to the old submersible that we had come to our home in so long ago. We had made sure to keep it working over the years for just such an occasion as this one. Me and Celeste climbed in and began to go off as the girls and Tenenbaum waved us off. I looked to Celeste knowing that a new adventure was ahead of us. All I could hope was that we would make it there in time and if not then at least come back alive.

As usual sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. Give me a little reviewing love just to know whether or not I should keep this little endeavor up.


End file.
